Not What I Expected In A Marriage Part Two
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Ginny is finally realising that she will never get Harry or his money. Her desperate attempts all fail until she makes one final move. Warning: Slash, strong language, sexual references, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After eating dinner, Harry and Severus led their family into the living room where Harry introduced them to the world of muggle computer games. Hermione decided it wasn't to her liking so she ended up talking to Severus about advanced potions.

'So what's your opinion, will she turn up or not?' Charlie asked as he stared at Harry.

'She's angry, so probably, I'm just not sure if it will be tonight or tomorrow.'

'She'll get another shock tomorrow when your article gets released. She'll probably think she has time to have her own side of the story published.'

'Yeah, but thanks to Kingsley finding out that the Potters own a major share of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, they will not publish anything about me now, not without my permission. I wrote that in the letter I sent, that they can't publish anything even if it's from my wife or friend or they'll find themselves sacked, maybe even the paper will close down.'

'Why did they write all that stuff before then?'

'I was underage, they figured they could get away with it. Dumbledore didn't know, all he was able to do was give permission for stuff like healing. You know I didn't want this Charlie, I hate the idea that your family is torn apart right now.'

'They did it, so don't go blaming yourself Potter, you do that all the time.'

Every person's head turned when they heard loud thumping on the door, 'Let me get it Harry,' Ron smirked.

'It's all yours mate,' Harry smiled as Severus moved to sit beside him, 'We're fine babe.'

'I know, but I'm not taking the chance of losing you.'

'Hey Harry, there's a redhead at the door, what do you want me to say to her, get lost, that she's not wanted,' Ron yelled making everyone in the living room laugh.

'Let her in, she'll find she can't do much,' Harry looked at the door as a very angry Ginny glared in then tried to enter the room, 'Magical signature enchantments are wonderful, just like my Sev who cast them.'

'You won't get away with this, soon no one will want anything to do with you,' Ginny screamed then was shoved hard as Ron pushed past her into the living room.

'You'll find I will Ginevra,' Harry clicked a remote and the door slammed shut right in Ginny's angry face, 'First time I've used that.'

'Cool,' Fred and George said together, 'Any chance of a silencing charm or won't that work?'

'Silencing charms are classed as low level magic,' Harry pointed his wand at the door and Ginny's shouting voice was gone, 'I've been researching what is low level so I know which spells could be used and which can't. Like Sev's muffliato spell can't, it would be a medium level spell.'

'How about we take a look, just keep the volume off,' Ron said.

Harry pointed another remote at another television monitor, which split into eight small screens. They could all see Ginny trying to use spells to get into the kitchen; they could see her lips moving so they knew she was shouting something. They watched her storm up the steps and the first room she went to was Harry's room which Ginny would know was Sirius' old bedroom. Again she kept bouncing off the invisible shield, she tried spells again, she even tried to use her fists, but like before nothing worked making everyone in the living room laugh. Finally they saw her able to open the door to her room, the look of disgust on her face made everyone laugh again.

'What did you do to that room Harry?' Bill asked.

'It hasn't been touched in more than twenty years; it's one we never got around to cleaning when we were all here. So there's mould, doxies and I think there's a few dead rats in there, it smells really bad. I was able to cast an air refreshing charm around the outside of the room so the stench didn't spread through the house.'

'Oh you really have a devious mind Harry, we never saw this side of you,' George said.

'I think Severus has been teaching our little Harry how to be a Slytherin, but it's interesting,' Fred said.

'Don't go getting any idea,' Harry glared at the twins before they all saw Ginny storm past the living room and out the front door, 'That was faster than I thought.'

'She'll be back, once she sees the story, she will come back and go back to acting like the innocent sweet Ginny,' Charlie chuckled.

'I wonder how long before she will decide to make you believe she's starving herself?' Ron asked.

'Within the week,' Bill said, 'Anyway, we got to see the show, we might head home. Remember Harry, this is not your fault in anyway, they did this now they have to suffer from the consequences of it.'

'Everyone keeps telling me, maybe if you keep telling me I'll start to believe it,' Harry was hugged by Bill, kissed by Fleur then one by one all the Weasley's hugged Harry before they left, Hermione hugging Harry the longest, she even hugged Severus.

'How about we turn in love, it's been a long day?' Severus held out his hand, Harry smiled then slipped his smaller hand into Severus and they walked hand in hand up the stairs and into the bedroom, 'I want you naked, now.'

Harry groaned loudly, but he knew by Severus voice what he wanted, so Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off then he turned around and slowly started to undress. Every now and then Severus liked it when Harry did a strip for him especially a slow one with his back to Severus. Harry dropped his shirt then undid his pants, pushing them slowly down and off, then he slipped his fingers into the band of his underwear, paused then inch by inch pushed then down, bending over, he pulled them off. In one quick movement, Severus had Harry bent over the bed, he's leg's apart and kneeling behind him, Severus' tongue was exploring his young lover.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke to loud banging and shouted, he pointed his wand at the door silencing Ginny Weasley's angry tirade before he put his wand back on the side cupboard then his head back on Severus' chest who had woken but now he was falling back to sleep just like Harry.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry and Severus stepped out of their room and walked slowly down the stairs, passing Ginny, ignoring her completely as if she wasn't there and they went straight into the kitchen where the two men stood side by side preparing breakfast. When Ginny started yelling Harry once again pointed his wand at the door casting a silencing charm before he went back to helping Severus cook breakfast.

Harry and Severus sat down with the plates loaded and hot cups of coffee, 'So what have you got planned for today?'

Harry chuckled, 'Maybe some more exhausting sex.'

'I'm not as young as you and we were going half the night, I think I need a break or you're going to break me.'

'A fun way to go, oh morning paper,' Harry watched his owl swoop down dropping the Daily Prophet in front of Severus, 'Anything interesting?'

'Just you my love,' Severus showed Harry the large picture of Harry on the cover but he made sure as he turned it back he let Ginny see the picture and the headline.

"Harry Potter, how he found out that he was bonded as a baby. Read the full story of how that wife, Miss Ginevra Weasley hoped he would die so she could get her hands on the Potter fortune and how her parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley also hoped the saviour would die to claim his money.

"Harry Potter notified us of his new relationship with Severus Snape, how they are very much in love and now live together, and they are blissfully happy. More on the marriage of Harry Potter on page two, more on the relationship with Severus Snape on page three."

'Let's hope everyone will be satisfied with this bit of news my love so when we are seen it won't cause a riot. I'm sure some of your loyal fans are going to be so disappointed that they never got to shag you.'

Harry laughed, 'I have you, the one and only that will ever shag me babe and why would I want anyone else, with what you do to me, I end up a quivering mess. So are you working on our potion later?'

'Yes, a few more ingredients and another two days then it will be ready.'

'It'll be wonderful, I can't wait.'

'Even though you are only eighteen, I can see how much you want this, my love. Just don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work. We might be powerful but that is no guarantee it will work.'

'I know Sev and I don't expect anything good to happen to me, I'm just happy when it does. Now I will let you get to work while I go do some research.'

'You are becoming a lot like Hermione with all your research.'

'I have time now to find out about our world and I'm finding out I enjoy it,' Harry got up but sat astride Severus, grinding his hips, 'If you think you're up for a bit of play, you know where I'll be,' Harry kissed Severus, pushed his hips into Severus once more before leaving the kitchen pushing past Ginny as if she wasn't there, but the smile never left his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next week Harry, Severus and any visitors at Grimmauld place always acted like they couldn't hear or see Ginny. Her parents turned up to tell Harry that their daughter was starving since she couldn't get into the kitchen. They ended up yelling that at the door because when Ginny opened the door the two older Weasley's were blocked from entering.

Severus had charmed the door to only the people that were allowed could enter. All the Weasley boys, Fleur, Hermione and their other friends were allowed entry but that's all. But when any of them were at the house they would ignore Ginny even when she begged for some food or some money to buy some. She even tried to tell her brothers that her parents wouldn't give her any money, that they blamed her for losing their sons. Naturally the Weasley boys didn't believe her, they turned their back on her and joined Harry and Severus for a wonderful dinner, that Harry placed a charm on so the smells would drift through the house.

Normally Harry wasn't a vindictive type but everyone knew he was hurt over this even if he acted like he was fine, they all knew he wasn't. It wasn't just the fact they hoped he would die so they could get his money it was also the fact that Ginny wanted to take Lily Potter's engagement ring which meant she might have sold it and Harry would have lost it forever.

Severus was watching Harry as he slept. Over the last few weeks Harry woke with a few nightmares, all to do with Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry would shout out Severus name, but he also called out to Ron, Hermione, Fleur and the other Weasley boys. When Severus woke to Harry's nightmares, he would pull his young lover into his arms and held him until he settled into a restful sleep instead of a restless sleep.

Even though Harry bought Ron and Hermione a house in the country, they still dropped in all the time, but so did the other Weasley boys. One visit when all the Weasley boys Fleur and Hermione gathered together for dinner at Harry and Severus' home was so Bill and Fleur could inform them they were expecting a child. So dinner went on to be a celebration with lots of talk about babies.

Severus thought about that night, how everyone had accepted him and now they thought of Severus as just another member of the family, the twins even going as far as calling Severus Uncle Severus. That comment brought shocked gasps from almost all, but Harry burst out laughing until he ended up on the floor laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. At first Severus had been shocked, but seeing the smiles from "his family", he smiled and even nodded to the twins, before he pulled Harry up and onto his shoulder before slapping his arse, then dumped him on one of the chairs.

'Does he often slap you mate?' Charlie asked with raised eyebrows.

'That is none of your business Charlie,' Harry said but he kept nodding making everyone either laugh or gasp, Ron's ears went red, like always.

'Normally Harry would never do that, what have you done to our friend Severus?' Hermione asked.

'I believe it's what he's done to me.'

'See, we're perfect for each other, we're both doing or saying things we never would before. But I love this side of you, it's fun.'

'I have my moments,' Severus' voice was deep and low as he gazed at Harry.

'No, you can't take off on us now, we only been here for half an hour,' Hermione said.

'Do you really think that would stop them Hermione, not if they really wanted to,' Ron said.

'We want to, but we won't,' Harry licked his dry lips as he stared at his lover before he turned back to everyone, 'I was talking to Sev about having a New Year's eve party, invite all our friends, what do you think?'

'This calls for some WWW products.'

Everyone heard Severus groan, 'You might end up a big chicken Sev, but it's all fun.'

'If that happens then I will bring out Professor Snape,' he glared at the twins before shaking his head. He knew if they were going to do something then he, Severus Snape would not be able to stop them.

'Everyone has been sending you a lot of letters, even sending us some; they all want to know if you're okay?' Hermione said.

'So a party is a perfect way to tell them you are, at least I think so,' Ron said.

'Then we might need to organise it. I'm sure I can put up with a bunch…' Severus broke off at the looks from Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's, 'young adults.'

Everyone laughed, 'You see, the Severus Snape we all knew for years would never let a chance go at insulting someone, especially dunderheads or imbeciles,' Charlie smirked.

'I have to remember that those dunderheads and imbeciles are Harry's friends, which means I will see them, a lot.'

'Not that much Sev, everyone is finally moving on with their lives.'

'Yes, that is true.'

'Here's something we need to tell you. Ever since that article came out not one Quidditch team will allow Ginny to try out, but they did ask if Harry was interested,' Bill said.

'I love Quidditch but I don't like the celebrity status it would give me.'

'So your sister is feeling the consequences of her actions,' Severus said.

'Yes, but apart from the fact that they hoped Harry would die, most were scandalised that she was going to take Harry's mother's engagement ring. Everyone knows that Harry doesn't remember his parents so their belongings is all he has of them,' Bill said.

'That is what hurt Harry the most, he was used to the threat of death but losing something that belonged to Lily would have devastated Harry,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry who smiled up at him.

'Well, Kingsley worked on a few things, dad now is in magical maintenance. But we did find out that Percy did not know about any of this, he was shocked when we explained. He understands that all of us will take a while to trust him, especially Harry. Percy said it's like Harry feels betrayed for what he did,' Charlie said.

'Not really, he was ambitious which I get but I was hurt for all of you, he turned his back on his family for no reason apart from the fact you supported Dumbledore and me, or believed us.'

'He realises that and he's not expecting us to forgive him any time soon, but we will get together occasionally so we can get to know each other again,' Bill said.

'He did turn up at Hogwarts, fought alongside you lot. Then when we thought Fred died he refused to leave Fred.'

'Yeah, Harry had to drag Fred into a corner because Percy almost got hit with some spell.' Ron said.

'Then maybe we will be family again. I wonder if mum and dad will try to get Percy to help Ginny out?'

'They will help her and are, so why would they ask Percy?' Ron asked.

'To make it look like they aren't helping. They want us to believe that since this is Ginny's fault they will turn their back on her, which we know they won't,' Bill said.

'Do you think she might ask to work at WWW?' Harry asked.

'She would know we would refuse, but she might,' Fred said.

'We're ready for it,' George said.

Even though Harry hated the fact that the close Weasley family were now torn apart he knew it wasn't his fault, it all came down to Ginny, and her parents. They were to blame for everything that is happening in their lives now.

It was true what Severus said, Harry was used to the idea of dying, it became part of his life, but to hear people that supposedly cared about him only wanted his money, then the chance he could have lost his parents jewellery, that did hurt. Harry had taken a trip to Gringotts, he retrieved all his parents jewellery then had them mounted under glass, the case was enchanted. So even though no spells could open it or break it, the glass was also unbreakable in every way.

Harry knew he would never have anything to do with those three Weasley's, but it has made him wary about getting close to anyone. He knew which friends he could trust, like Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hannah, Susan and a few others, but anyone else, Harry would be cautious around.

After everyone left Harry and Severus were sitting together in the living room, 'You've been quiet.'

'Just thinking, I know who my real friends are, like Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and a few others. I'm just wondering about all the others and if I might be able to tell when they come to the party.'

'As a spy for years I am very good at reading people, so I can watch and listen. Now if Ginny turns up while everyone is here that will also give us a good idea if they feel anything for her or if they feel sorry for you because of what she tried to do to.'

'Since I know you are reserved you probably wouldn't spend a lot of time talking to everyone, so watching them might be a good idea. I just don't want to be fooled again.'

'Then I will find out, one way or another. So how about we work on this party, starting with the guest list?'

'Yeah, good idea and we can work on what foods to serve. But about feeding everyone, I could get Kreacher here from Hogwarts.'

'I enjoy cooking Harry, so I do not mind. Now let's head to bed, it's been a long night.'

'Yeah, we've got some privacy right now and it's quiet.'

Harry and Severus held hands as they walked up the stairs, they only got to the door of the bedroom before Ginny stormed up behind them, yelling again. Both men just raised their eyebrows at her before stepping into their room, closing and charming the door after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry and Severus needed to go shopping for more food but also more potion ingredients. This would be the first time they were seen together as a couple and the first time since the article came out about Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Even though it had been a few weeks, the article was being rehashed, a lot. But more articles were coming out about those three Weasley's, anything reporters could dig up was being publish.

Harry and Severus had their hands joined as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, making the place fall silent, but they did receive a lot of looks, from smiles, narrowed eyes, suspicion and just plain curious. Harry and Severus gave everyone a smile as they headed towards the back to head into Diagon Alley.

'I will gather the ingredients, you could pick up the new potions journals for me if you like.'

'Yep, I can do that,' Harry walked off one way as Severus walked off the other way.

'Did she really try to steal your mother's jewellery?'

Harry turned to see a woman staring at him, 'Yes, she hoped since I never saw them then I wouldn't know they were missing. But my vault is sealed using blood.'

'I heard you saved her life when you were only twelve.'

'I did, she was lured into the chamber of secrets by the memory of Voldemort.'

'I cannot believe they would do that to you, not after you risked your life for her, for all of us. We all owe you our thanks and gratitude, they should as well.'

Harry watched as the woman walked away but he noticed she walked towards Severus, she shook his hand then pointed at Harry, Severus nodded. Harry wondered what the woman said, but he figured it wasn't bad as Severus seemed fine.

As soon as they stepped out of the apothecary Harry turned to Severus, 'She spoke to me before you.'

'She said you looked happy and most people have been saying that if I am who you want then the public support our relationship. She did say that I was not allowed to hurt you though.'

Harry sighed, 'I get that everyone feels like they have a say in my life, but they don't and you won't hurt me, I know that. It shouldn't concern anyone else though.'

'They know Harry, just so much has finally come out about you and your life they just want you to finally have a life, a happy one at that.'

'Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though.'

'No, you don't, but let's finish shopping.'

Harry and Severus spent the next hour buying everything they needed before heading home. As Severus put away the food he noticed Harry grab the table.

Severus never spoke, just grabbed Harry and pulled him from the kitchen in case anyone turned up.

'Dizzy?'

'Yeah, it hit without warning,' Harry slowly looked up at Severus who was smiling, 'Oh, do you think it means I am?'

'I would say so, but I still can't cast the charm for another three days. So they do not figure this out we have to come up with a story if she sees you acting differently.'

'I could just say I'm not sleeping well or I'm not feeling well, we don't have to be specific.'

'True, we should say you're not feeling well then if she sees a potion it should not raise suspicions. I want you to sit while I get lunch, you need to take it easy.'

'Okay, but nothing heavy, I don't think I could stomach that.'

'Then I will make us some onion soup.'

'My favourite,' Harry blew out a breath as he tried to get his dizziness under control, 'The next three days are going to take forever.'

'I'm sure I can keep you occupied my love,' Severus put a glass of water on the table, 'Drink that while I get the soup.'

Harry drank the water which was ice cold, just the way he liked it, 'It's helped a little. We should start receiving replies to our invitations soon. I wonder how many will be coming.'

'I doubt any will turn down a chance to party, even Minerva. I would say all invitations will be accepted.'

Harry chuckled, 'I could just imagine the strict and stern Minerva McGonagall dancing the night away with her hair down, flying all around her.'

'Imagine all you want but do not say that to her if you value your life,' Severus smiled as Harry laughed, then placed two bowls of soup on the table along with some rolls.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Severus made a lot of plans, mainly to stop Ginny in her tracks with anything she might come up with.

Severus looked up when someone entered the house, but he knew it was someone who was keyed into the wards.

'Severus, sorry to barge in without owling first, but I thought you should hear this.'

'It's fine Bill, what's wrong?'

Bill looked down at Harry who was asleep with his head in Severus' lap, which made him smile. 'Hermione and Ron took turns using the cloak, they finally heard something both of you should know,' Bill put Harry's invisibility cloak on the back of the sofa.

'Go on, even though I know it's not going to be good.'

'Ginny is planning to get pregnant to Harry so she can enter the vault. She found out that the blood enchantments will recognise her child as a Potter even if it isn't born. She is working on a way to lure Harry out of the house, petrify him then force a stimulate potion into him.'

'Harry worked that into his security for the vaults, he added passwords, in parseltongue. First the wards will sense the blood then it will ask for three passwords before they will open.'

'Clever, did you give him that idea?'

'I suggested a password, he came up with using snake language.'

'Okay, so that won't work but she could make his life hard if she does get pregnant, the public will find out Harry won't support her or the child.'

'That is taken care of already,' Severus smirked, 'Being a brilliant potions master I was able to work on a few things. First is a potion that only allows Harry to achieve an erection caused by me. I also worked on a potion which renders Harry sterile for a year, just in case the other failed for some reason. But now there is one more that will guarantee she will never have the first Potter heir, just keep this to yourself, we are going to explain at the party,' Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, 'He's pregnant.'

'Blimey, it really shows how powerful you two are. Charlie asked me a few years ago about the power needed to help a man fall pregnant.'

'I added a potion as well. Reading up on the few male pregnancies, I found they all had one thing in common. The one to fall pregnant became a woman with the use of Polyjuice potion, she had sex and when the potion wore off his insides stayed female which allowed him to carry the child. Harry and I did not want to do that unless there was no other way. This potion changed Harry's insides to female, just his insides but they are completely his, biologically. The sterilising potion just stops him getting someone else pregnant, not becoming pregnant himself.'

'So it's like a Polyjuice potion but will only work on the inside.'

'Exactly, I started to work on this a few years ago in the hope that I might meet someone after the war and if I survived.'

'Do you mind if I let Charlie know?'

'Tell him I will supply the potion whenever he wants.'

'Expect to be hugged, I better go, if we hear anything else we'll let you know,' Bill smiled then hurried from the house. Severus went back to carding his fingers through Harry's hair while he read. But like it did quite often, his thoughts turned to how perfect his life was now. He had the same belief as Harry, that he would never survive the war. So even though they have the trouble with the three Weasley's, to Harry and Severus, their life was perfect and nothing was going to get in there way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Sev.'

'Yes love.'

'Did I hear a voice?'

'Hearing voices now are you, that's not good.'

'Sev,' Harry scowled.

'Bill just left, Ron and Hermione borrowed your invisibility cloak and they found out something interesting.'

Harry sighed, 'What is she planning now?'

'To lure you out of the house, petrify you, give you a stimulate potion so she can get pregnant which she believes will get her past the blood wards on your vault.'

'She's a bit late, we fixed both those problems. First only you can make me get a fat, thank merlin and second she would need to know the passwords. But since she won't be able to fall pregnant in the first place she won't get anywhere near my vaults. If she tries this and when she finds it won't work, what do you think she will come up with next?'

'There is no way anyone can enter your vault, even if a long lost brother turned up, like her, he would need to know which passwords and how many you set. You can't get an erection unless I cause it so even if she became me and had sex with you she still won't get pregnant. You are sterile my love and that will not stop working for a year. But again you have set security with the vault, she will never get in.'

'You haven't left hair, nails or blood anywhere have you?'

'No, the only blood I left was cleaned the following day. So even if there was a minute amount left the cleaning solution I used would render it useless. She will not find a way to get your money, no matter what,' Severus leant down and brushed his lips over Harry's, 'She's listening, I caught a bit of her hair, so we will speak with you in our bedroom. Love you.'

'I love you too Sev, but we've thought of everything, so how about an afternoon shag?'

'Now you're talking my love, so move your head from my groin.'

'We could shag here.'

'And be witnessed by any number of Weasley's or friends. I do not want anyone seeing your naked arse but me. So it's the bedroom only Harry.'

'We'll have to work on sealing the house so we can shag anywhere we want,' Harry sat up then let Severus pull him to his feet. As they walked up the stairs they didn't see a sign of Ginny so they know she was either in her room or left.

They stepped into their bedroom, charming the door, 'She would have just heard trying to become me would be impossible, but I believe it might be time to put our other plans into action. We'll still have the party here then we will remove all our personal belongings, including the furniture then you can remove your blocks and send this place back the way it was. With our new house being in my name she has no say in it, no rights to it or be allowed to enter it.'

'Originally I did plan to fix this place up to sell, now though, I don't care if she has it, especially once it's back to being how it used to look.'

'She will not stay here, maybe make us look like she will.'

'Probably, so we tell the Daily Prophet I'm pregnant?'

'Yes, that will stop her trying to carry the first Potter heir. First though we start to remove some our belongings from here and take to our new home.'

'With the undetectable expansion charms on all the bags and trunks, she will never realise everything is in there.'

'Especially once we cast the illusionment charm on the rooms as we clear them out. To her she will see and believe this place looks the same, until we finally depart. But I want you to rest, I will send my potions equipment now since we do not need that straight away. I have made enough potions to keep you going.'

'I could at least pack up the spare rooms, get them sealed into the trunks. I won't be exerting myself doing that. I've already packed up all my parent's jewellery so I know that's safe. You can send that as well, but I will help, a little.'

'Alright, just don't do too much, then strip the paint and carpet, seal those rooms off so she won't see them until we're ready for her too.'

Harry made sure his bond with Severus was strong before he stepped out of the room. He wouldn't trust Ginny with anything, especially the life of his unborn child. He went up to the third floor then removed all the pictures first, the bedding second then did the furniture, packing it all neatly into one of the trunks. He removed the paint from the walls so they were bare but he decided to make them all stained again, as if blood was dripping down the walls. Finally he removed the carpet, which was going into the large guest house down the back of their new property.

Harry did three rooms before he sat in his office to write to the Daily Prophet about his pregnancy and how Severus was able to modify a potion which would allow the child to be both Potter and Snape by blood. After Harry sent the letter off with Goodwin, he looked around at his office.

'We'll leave this for now, in case it's needed.'

'Did you say something love?'

'No Sev, I just figured we'd leave this room as it is for now.'

'Yes, we do use it so there is no hurry yet. We can get to it the day after the party. So how much did you do?'

'The three on the top floor, but I made the walls look disgusting.'

Severus laughed, 'I was planning on doing that, you beat me too it. Now let's go have some lunch.'

'Did you see her at all?' Harry whispered as he stood up.

'No, she is either hiding like the little coward she is or she left.'

'Using bitch is more like it. Oh I forgot to tell you before I feel asleep, she asked the twins for a job then shocked her when they told her I am co-owner so naturally she could not work for them, I would never allow it. They said it was amusing seeing her face, she's realised she's out of options. Every job she tries to get she gets knocked back, most just glare at her, before pushing her out of their shop or business.'

'As we've read in so many letters, most could not believe they would do that to you, not after saving her life when you were only twelve years old.'

'Some said I should have let her die,' Harry sighed, 'I might hate her but I've never wanted anyone to die, well, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, I don't care that they are dead.'

'No, I don't blame you, but now sit, you look tired.'

'A little but I didn't overdo it, this is just going to take a while until my body adapts to the changes.'

'It will,' Severus kissed Harry before preparing lunch. He could not believe how happy he was or how perfect his life was. He had everything he ever wanted and he was determined to make sure nothing happened to it. When he did the soul bond with Harry they knew they were safe from spells, even the killing curse yet as Severus said many times, he will not take anyone or anything for granted, especially Harry's life or the life of their unborn child.

Within an hour of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly announcing that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were expecting their first child, owls flooded Grimmauld place. Severus checked every bit of mail before allowing Harry to touch them. They were pleasantly surprised, out of all the mail which numbered in the hundreds, only four were against them being together and producing a child. Harry knew one was from Ginny, two maybe from Molly and Arthur, he wouldn't put it past Molly to have spoken with her nasty aunt and she was the fourth. They threw those letters in the fireplace but Harry put the others away, he planned to write quick notes to the others thanking them for their wishes.

By lunch time Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna had arrived all to congratulate Harry and Severus. It was during their visit that Ginny stormed in looking seriously crazy. They silenced the room like normal, and within seconds she had stormed out again. No one cared but they knew she was finally losing all her chances at trying to get Harry's money, which meant she could become dangerous. They would all watch and listen to make sure she didn't try anything on Harry now she knew he was pregnant, but they were going to make sure Severus was safe as well. Like Bill said, that's what families do, protect each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hermione and Ron had arrived early to help Harry and Severus set up for the party. Harry had worked on a way to protect the electrical equipment so they could decorate quickly by using magic. Once it was done Harry removed his charm.

Ever since he became pregnant his power seemed to have doubled, Severus believes he is tapping into their child's magic which most mothers due during pregnancy. They would only do it if they sensed danger or in case of accidental magic happening around them which could cause injury, they would use the extra power to protect themselves and their unborn child. It usually only happened when the parent was in the later part of the pregnancy but like always with Harry, he did the unusual or the impossible.

'The place looks very festive, you three have done a wonderful job.'

'Thanks babe, it does look festive,' Harry grinned, 'I'll just go change so I look decent before the guest arrive.'

'In case she is here, hiding somewhere I will walk you to your room. I do not trust my sister, she's becoming unstable since she found out you were pregnant and your unable to get anyone else pregnant.'

'Thank you Ron, I would appreciate it,' Severus said.

'I'll help Severus with the food and drinks,' Hermione said.

'Even though I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I know you three are just doing this because you care and I love you for it,' Harry kissed Severus, hugged Hermione then grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him up the stairs.

'It's true what they say Severus.'

'Say about what?'

'That pregnant woman will glow, so even though Harry is a man he is glowing.'

'Yes, he is, he is truly happy.'

Harry stepped out of the room, 'So what do you think, do I look okay?'

'Great, huge, pregnant, which is strange, but you do look good.'

Harry chuckled, 'Thanks mate.'

Harry and Ron headed downstairs to join Severus and Hermione who were setting up the bar with drinks and settling up the tables with food.

'Sounds like the first lot of our guests have arrive,' Severus headed for the door, he knew if it was any of the ones already invited then they would not have knocked, they would have just walked in, like the Weasley's usually did, 'Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid, welcome.'

'Thank you Severus,' Minerva stepped in with the other two, 'My word, this place looking different.'

'Yes, Harry did a wonderful job on this dark and dreary house,' Severus led his guest into the living room, 'Harry, love.'

''arry,' Hagrid hugged Harry but made sure it was gentle, 'Look at ya.'

Harry ran his hands over his stomach, he might only be three and a half months pregnant but he was already showing.

'I feel good Hagrid, hello Minerva, Poppy,' Harry grinned.

'We'll get that,' Ron said as someone else knocked on the door.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Poppy asked.

'Fine, between Severus and you, you are both taking good care of me.'

'You look wonderful Harry, very happy, and glowing, a lot like your mother did when she was pregnant with you.'

Harry grinned hugely, 'I am happy, but it's nice to hear my mother glowed.'

'It's true, look at that stomach.'

Harry laughed, 'Hi Seamus, Dean, yep it's true.'

'I'll leave you to talk and get some drinks ready for everyone.'

'I'll join you Severus,' Minerva stopped in front of Harry, 'I'm happy for you Harry.'

'Thank you Minerva.'

One by one all the guests started to arrive, Ginny did as well, she tried to enter the living room with all the guests but again she bounced off the shield which started her yelling.

'Allow me Severus,' Minerva said.

'Now she's asking for it, you do not want to get Minerva angry, she is almost as powerful as Albus was,' Severus stood beside Harry as Minerva grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her away.

'McGonagall can be scary sometimes, well, all the time,' Neville said making everyone laugh.

'She is strict and stern when she needs to be, but she is a very caring woman, especially towards her lions and since almost all here are former Gryffindor's I do not believe you have much to worry about,' Severus said.

'But look everyone,' Harry moved his hand around at the guests, 'There are people here from all four houses and we're not trying to kill or curse each other.'

Everyone laughed, 'That was you and Malfoy more than anyone else,' Ron said but he smiled at the same time.

'True, scar head and I could not help ourselves, could we Potter?' Malfoy smirked.

'No we couldn't…ferret face.'

'Alright you two, I know you're just having fun, but no names.'

Harry and Draco looked at each other, nodded, look at Severus then saluted, 'Yes…professor.'

'Cheeky brats, the lot of you, now why don't you all get a drink and some food since I spent most of the day preparing it.'

'Sorry Sev,' Harry grinned then wrapped his arms around Severus.

'I have become accustom to your cheeky side love, now go talk to your friends.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Severus smiled as he watched his lover join his friends and he could tell the people in the room were Harry's friends.

'That girl will not listen,' Minerva fumed.

'Don't worry Minerva, she cannot get to Harry, especially with all of us here.'

'Especially Hagrid, he will never allow anyone to hurt Harry.'

'No, he won't.'

'I said Harry looked happy, so do you Severus, happier than I've ever seen you.'

'I finally have everything I want or need, I have the perfect life.'

'Yes, you do, you also deserve it just like Harry does. I can't believe he is showing already though, is that normal Poppy?'

'Male pregnancies are very different but the baby is fine and so is Harry so I believe everything is normal, that it's just that he is a male. There is not a lot of documentation about male pregnancies so I do not have a lot of information, but Harry is forming nicely.'

'There isn't a chance he could be having more than one is there?'

'Twins,' Severus paled as he sagged.

'It's possible but I cannot get a true reading, again being male. I am hoping at his next check-up it might tell me more. I never mentioned twins as I did not want to scare Harry or Severus,' Poppy and Minerva chuckled as they saw the normally frightening Severus Snape look positively scared.

'You will be fine Severus, relax, why don't you have a drink,' Minerva suggested as she helped Severus into a seat.

'I have no idea what McGonagall and Pomfrey said to Severus but he's almost as pale as a ghost, they seem to think it's funny though,' Ron said.

Harry watched Severus, 'They aren't concerned so it mustn't be anything to worry about. I will ask him soon what they said to him.'

'I would like to know what McGonagall said to Ginny though,' Hermione said then turned suddenly as everyone laughed, 'Oh Neville, haven't you learnt yet?'

'An oldie but a goody,' Fred and George grinned at Neville who was a big yellow bird.

'Canary creams,' Harry chuckled, 'I forgot about those, it was Neville that coped it in the common room during that party we had.'

'Why is it always me,' Neville said as he finally malted, but what he said made everyone laugh because Neville had said that many times before.

'No more using my boyfriend or I might just hex you,' Hannah glared.

'Sorry Hannah, you're just not scary enough to worry us.' Fred said.

'You can't stop these two, so I wouldn't even try,' Bill said, 'We've all been on the end of one of their pranks.'

'Hey, it's us,' Fred and George grinned evilly making everyone laugh.

Harry grabbed his stomach as his laughed, 'Harry, are you okay?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Yes, but laughing like that usually makes me wet myself, excuse me,' Harry shook his head then left the room.

'The same thing happens to me, not just when I laugh but sneeze or cough, it's very annoying.'

'But it's worth it Fleur,' Bill grinned.

'Oh yes, it is,' Fleur looked at the girls around her, 'All of you will have to get used to this when it's your time.'

'My mother likes to tell me everything she went through when she was pregnant with me, she said it was so I would know what I'm in for,' Hermione said.

'My mum said the same, do you think they're trying to make sure we don't get pregnant, at least for a while?' Hannah asked.

'Yes,' Hermione, Ron, Neville, the twins, Bill and Fleur said together.

Just as they began to laugh there was a loud thump and a scream, within second everyone raced out of the room, Severus in the lead. As they ran into the corridor they saw Ginny running out the door.

'Harry,' Severus yelled as he found his love unconscious on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, there was also blood seeping from between his legs.

Poppy never hesitated, she began doing charms over Harry, Severus conjured a stretcher then levitated Harry onto it.

'Take care of him, I'll go speak with Gawain and Kingsley,' Minerva said and hurried from the house, but Bill and Charlie followed. Everyone else watched as Poppy and Severus with Harry in between them stepped into the fireplace, vanishing in a flash of green light. The guests of the New Year's eve party decided to follow, so in couples or one by one they vanished from number twelve Grimmauld place, heading to St Mungo's, they all had the same thought, they hoped Harry and the baby were okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

All the friends who had been at Grimmauld place were pacing the waiting room at St Mungo's. No one could sit, they just kept pacing as they stared at the doors. Reporters finally turned up so Bill decided to give them the basic, since they still had no idea exactly what happened.

'All we know is there was a loud noise, a loud bang, and then a scream. As we ran to see what was going on, Ginny raced out the front door. We found Harry unconscious and bleeding badly, Severus and Poppy brought him straight here.'

'I know you can't give facts, but do you think your sister did something to Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, but until we speak with Harry we can't be sure what happened. All we know for sure is Harry was laughing so he had to race to the toilet. He was only gone for a few seconds when we heard the scream. I want to get back my wife, I'll let you know when we know.'

Hermione would sit then stand and pace, she kept chewing her nails, something she normally didn't do. Neville kept his arms around Hannah who was in tears, like most of the girls. Ron, Charlie and the twins looked furious, they would glance at each other before they began to pace again.

It was only half an hour later that Minerva turned up with Kingsley and three aurors, 'I know this isn't the best time, but while we're waiting to hear how Harry and the baby is we need everyone to give a statement.'

'None of us saw anything, not really, apart from Ginny racing out the door,' Bill said.

'I know, but it's best to get this written down while it's still fresh in your minds. So if it's okay with you, we'll start with Bill, Fleur and Charlie, then continue through the Weasley's, Hermione and all Harry's friends. Since I'm not technically an auror anymore I can't take statements.'

'Let's get this over with,' Bill nodded to everyone before he went with one of the aurors, his wife went with another and Charlie with the third.

'What about Ginny?' Ron asked.

'We have aurors out there looking for her, they also have a warrant to search the Burrow in case she's hiding there. Is there any places you can think of that she might go to hide?'

'Well, maybe at Muriel's, she might have gone to one of our cousins, but they don't want anything to do with her either,' Percy said.

'What about the shrieking shack, she spent time there when the Carrow's were at Hogwarts?' Neville said.

'We'll check, if you think of anything let us know straight away.'

One by one everyone gave their statement then went back to pacing. It was after two in the morning before Severus stepped out into the waiting room, he was still covered in blood. That sight had everyone anxious. Minerva went straight to him, made him sit down.

'How is he?'

'He's going to be okay, so are the babies, twin boys. He's weak, he will have to remain here for a week before I can take him home, then he's on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.'

'Is he awake Severus?' Kingsley asked.

'No, he's sedated, he won't wake until the morning,' Severus looked up at the minister, 'She shot him, with a muggle gun, the bullet just missed the babies. Has she been found?'

'No yet, but we are looking, we won't stop until we find her. Can you give your statement now?'

'Yes, they won't let me stay.'

'Then give the aurors your statement then I am escorting you home.' Minerva said.

'To our new home.'

'New home?' Ron asked.

'Yes, we've been stripping Grimmauld place back, so it can be the way it was. We were both tired of her being there all the time, I was also concerned what she might do to Harry. Most of our belongings are already at the house, we cast a few charms to creature illusions of everything so she wouldn't know. We planned to move in properly the day after tomorrow.'

'Then you will go to your new home, have it ready for when Harry comes home. I would rather you were not alone though Severus,' Minerva said.

'I'll be fine, I have to pack a bag for Harry then take the rest our belongings to the house.'

'We can stay, if you want,' Hermione said.

'I appreciate it Hermione, but I'm used to being alone. I will be here early tomorrow anyway so I'll just grab a few hours' sleep tonight. Poppy is going to remain beside Harry, just in case.'

'So he's not out of danger?' Ron asked.

'He is, but there are many complications that could arise, they are being cautious,' Severus stood, 'He can have visitors from tomorrow, after lunch, just make it two at a time.'

'Let's get you home,' Minerva said then took Severus' arm, she lead him over to the apparition area.

After they left, Kingsley had two aurors remain so they could stand guard outside Harry's door. He left then one by one all the others left as well. Bill walked over to the reporters to let them know what was going on, hopefully they could have a big picture of Ginny on the cover so the world will know she's wanted for shooting Harry, for trying to kill him and the babies. As Bill walked away all he could think of was he hoped Ginny was found before she could do anything else.

Minerva helped Severus home, 'Get some sleep Severus, you won't do Harry any good if your exhausted.'

'She shot him, we made sure we were protected against magic, we never thought she'd use a muggle weapon.'

'No, most of us know it's against our laws. She will be found and sent to Azkaban, Kingsley will make sure. He has seen how happy Harry is now, that comes down to you and the babies. He won't let her get away with this, none of us will. You and Harry deserve to finally be happy.'

'I thought I lost him.'

Minerva could see how pale Severus still was, 'I know, but you didn't, please get some rest.'

'I will, you don't need to worry, I'll be fine. I'll have a couple of drinks which will help me sleep. I'm not taking any potions in case…' Severus shuddered.

'Alright, I'll drop into St Mungo's tomorrow.'

Severus waited until Minerva left before he headed to the office. He opened the large cabinet to see a red light.

'You will pay for what you did,' Severus sneered as he watched the tracking spell they had placed on Ginny weeks before. He unsealed the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a wand, 'No one will be able to trace this wand,' Severus stared at his old wand, one that he had no used since he first became a death eater. It was not registered to Severus, Voldemort had untraceable wands made for all his death eaters. It was time for this wand to get rid of Ginny Weasley, once and for all. He wasn't going now, it would make everyone suspicious, he would wait a few days, maybe wait until Harry was home. With the tracking spell he would find her anytime, he just needed some patients. He just hoped the aurors didn't find her before he did, he owed her some pain. While he was staring at the wand in his hand an idea came to him, one that would make sure the aurors would never pin her death on him or any magical person. Either way she would die, that's all Severus cared about.

The following morning Kingsley and two aurors stepped into the room where Harry was, Severus was sitting in the chair beside the bed, but his eyes remained on Harry.

'He's still unconscious?'

'Yes, they said he should wake soon,' Severus looked up, 'Any news about…her?'

'No, nothing, but we have people looking, she can't hide forever.'

A groan was heard from Harry, 'Harry, love.'

'Sev,' Harry groaned again, he blinked but his eyes remained closed.

'Yes love, your fine, so are the babies.'

'Babies,' Harry's eyes shot opened, 'Did you say babies?'

'Twin boys, they're fine.'

'She shot me Sev, right in the stomach,' Harry put his hands down on his stomach, caressing it, 'She said if she can't have my kids then no one will, then she shot me.'

'Harry,' Kingsley said, 'We'll need an official statement but we already have aurors looking for her.'

'She wanted to kill my babies.'

'She didn't, they're fine, they kept checking right through the night, they are both fine. You have to stay here for a week then you're on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, but they're find, you're fine,' Severus said.

'I have guards outside the door at all times as well Harry, she won't get near you again.'

'We've been so careful, whenever we know she's in the house we went everywhere together or Ron or Hermione would go with me while the other stayed with Sev. But I was laughing so hard I almost wet myself, so I just didn't think.'

'It's fine Harry, that's why we decided on living somewhere else, somewhere she can't get in. So when you're allowed to leave here that is where we're going.'

'With auror guards to make sure you get there safe. So let's get this statement then you can have some time alone with Severus,' Kingsley nodded to the auror with him who sat in one of the chairs ready to take down the official statement from Harry about his attack by Ginny Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The moment the aurors and Kingsley left Severus sat on the edge of the bed, 'I was so scared love.'

Harry saw the pain on Severus' face, he grabbed his hands, holding them tight to his stomach. 'We're fine, I'm sorry, I didn't think when I hurried to the bathroom.'

'We were all relax Harry, this isn't your fault, it's hers.'

'Do you know where she is?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, I have to wait, but I had to make sure you were okay with this as well.'

'We talked about this Sev, we said we only would if she did something to either of us. She almost killed our babies, our boys.'

'Alright, but not until you're home. I had an idea though, to make sure we're not suspected,' Severus explained to Harry about his idea who thought it was perfect. Both men wanted her gone, they could never take the chance that she would do something else, not just to them but their boys, so it was time to finish her.

All their friends turned up at the same time, but they all said Hermione and Ron should visit first, so two of the golden trio headed in to see the third. The two auror guards nodded then one opened the door.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered.

'I'm fine,' Severus sat in the chair to allow Hermione and Ron some room with Harry, they both sat on the bed, one on either side, but Hermione couldn't stop crying as she held Harry's hands, 'It's okay Hermione, I'm fine, the babies are fine.'

'I want to kill her for what she did,' Ron growled.

'Don't say that Ron, she will get caught and go to Azkaban, if anyone deserves that place it's her,' Harry said.

'Come on mate, surely you want more than that.'

'Yes, but we're not like that, we don't kill,' Harry had to make sure no one got suspicious, 'If she dies in Azkaban or in a fight with the aurors I won't care, but we don't, it's not us. We never killed during the fighting even though we thought about it, did we?'

Ron sighed, 'No, it sucks to be good all the time though.'

Harry chuckled, 'It does, but we are, we can't let her make us into the bad boys, into killers. We're better than her.'

'Harry's right, we might want her…dead,' Hermione hesitated, 'but we don't kill. I think you would have to admit Harry that if you or the babies…well, you know, then I think we all would have…'

'I know,' Harry cut Hermione off, 'I know, I hate this but I wouldn't hesitate if anything happened to the babies.'

'Twins, blimey, have you thought of names?' Ron asked.

'We're still working through names. Severus has agreed I can have Sirius and my dad's names as middle names.'

'Yes, it would be hard on Severus to have his sons named after two men he did not like,' Hermione smiled kindly at Severus.

'I would if Harry really wanted it, but we agreed they will be used as middle names.'

'But not Sirius and I think he would be fine with it, we'll go with Sirius' middle name for one of the boys middle names.'

'What was his middle name?' Ron asked.

'Orion, it's nice.'

'Yeah, that's okay, so one will have Orion and the other will have James as middle names.'

'Yeah, I'm not using Harry that was dad's middle name or Harrison was.'

Harry and his two best friends kept talking until they decided to give everyone else a chance to visit. So even though it would be a long day Harry didn't mind, he almost died so he wanted to spend some time with his friends, with his family.

'They will not care when she's gone,' Severus whispered as the last visitor left.

'No, not really, I mean she still is family so it would be natural to be upset, but I think they will be relieved.'

'They will, all of them have been watching her, as often as they could. I wonder how she got the gun though.'

'Arthur knows a lot about muggle stuff, it's not hard to imagine he knew about them as well. But there are a few of us that know the muggle world, any of them might have spoken about guns where she heard it. Do you think Arthur and Molly knew she was planning this?'

'I don't know, I have thought about it, but it's hard to say. Let's forget her and them for now, I will be made to leave soon.'

'Lay with me,' Harry moved over a little to make sure, Severus removed his shoes then lay beside Harry, 'We haven't bought everything for them and now we need two of everything.'

'I'll get most, but we can go through a lot of owl order forms so you can help decide.'

'How about you take Hermione with you, she has good taste, she might have idea's.'

'Are you saying I do not have good taste Potter?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, that is not what I'm saying Snape. It's always good to have another opinion though. So I can look through forms and give ideas but you and Hermione can see how anything I pick out really looks.'

'Yes, alright, I'll ask Hermione, but we have time. First we make sure you're settled then work on ways to keep you occupied.'

'We can get a television for the bedroom, just for now I mean. I can watch DVD's, even play games while I'm stuck in bed. Oh a lap top computer would come in handy, Hermione could help with that.'

'Yes, but only while you are confined to bed, I would rather not have you distracted with other things while in our bedroom.'

Harry grinned, 'I wouldn't be distracted if I saw your glorious naked body babe.'

'That is out, until after the babies are born.'

'Oh your kidding, please tell me you're just winding me up?'

'Sorry love, healers orders, but we can get creative without actual penetration.'

Harry sighed, 'Fine, we can blow each other but can't have actual sex, now I do want to kill her.'

Severus chuckled, 'Behave love,' Severus ran his fingers over Harry's stomach, 'So what about those two names we kept arguing about?'

'We get to use them both, it'll be good. Now are you sure you don't mind Ron and Hermione being godparents?'

'No, they are loyal and as much as I hate admitting this, true Gryffindor's, they will protect our boys with their sometimes stupid bravery.'

Harry grinned, 'We rush in to save the day, it's just us. But I am part snake as well, so I believe our two little boys might just end up in Slytherin. Sev, do you know if you can pass things on, like speaking with snakes?'

'Yes, that is why Voldemort was a parselmouth, from being related to Salazar Slytherin.'

'Like Morfin and his old man, they could both speak to snakes. I've thought about this, I figured I wouldn't be able to now the soul is gone, but I still can. The thing is I was related to the youngest Peverell, Voldemort was related to the middle brother, so since we're sort of related that's why I'm a parselmouth.'

'Or it's why you were able to receive that ability from him in the first place. It's all speculation, we will never be able to find out, not for sure. It could be because you are related or it could be the soul, it's hard to say. But now let's get off that subject, it's unpleasant.'

'It is but it also could happen Sev, our boys may end speaking parseltongue, we have to be prepared for that.'

'We will, when we know for sure, we will make sure they are prepared for what will happen when people find out, if they find out. Now we can talk about that later on. Let's talk about some of the items we need to buy, apart from the obvious.'

'What's the obvious?'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'Cots, clothes, nappies, bottles, toys, books, so get thinking Mr. Potter.'

'Fine Mr. Snape, that sounds strange, it was always Professor Snape, Snape or the dungeon bat, I don't think I've ever said Mr. Snape before.'

'Hopefully you will never say it again,' Severus kept is fingers running over Harry's stomach as they discussed what they needed to buy. Even though they knew they should write everything down neither of them wanted to remove their arms from touching the other so they just decided to talk about everything, leave making a list for another time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It was a week later that Harry was allowed to leave St Mungo's, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and two aurors were with him to make sure he got home safely. Once Severus got Harry settled into bed, the others were allowed into the room.

'Are you sure you don't want me to leave a guard here?' Kingsley asked.

'She has no idea where this place is but Severus is going to put some enchantments around it anyway.'

'Alright then, but if you change your mind just send your owl. Rest okay, we're all anxious to see the Snape-Potter boys.'

'I've already asked Sev to bring in the television and games console, Hermione's going to help find me a lap top computer since I can bring the big one in here.'

'Okay, I'll drop in occasionally just to see how you are, but we'll send word if we find her.'

'Thanks Kingsley, thanks boys,' Harry smiled at the two aurors who both nodded then the three men left.

'I will get you some lunch while you talk to your friends.'

'Thanks Sev,' Harry kissed him then watched him go, 'I want you to go with Sev to help him shop for the boys, it's good to have another opinion and you have good taste Hermione.'

'I'll help, but are you sure Severus won't mind?'

'He doesn't, we spoke about it, I'm going to look through a heap of pamphlet's so I can pick out some stuff, but seeing it for real will be better. I just can't go out to shop for them so this is the only way.'

'You're going to go stir crazy stuck in here for another five months,' Ron said.

'I know, but it can't be helped, I won't risk losing them,' Harry caressed his stomach, 'Have you spoken with your parents about her?'

'We all did, they keep saying they have no idea where she is, they also said she doesn't have any money or any of her belongings with her.'

'We're not sure if we believe them but it's not like we can pour Veritaserum down their throats. They haven't done anything illegal so there's nothing we can do.'

'So no sign of her and no idea's where she might be hiding,' Harry sighed, he had to make sure his friends never got suspicious that Harry knew exactly where she was.

'No, we've gone to all the relatives places, nothing. Charlie went to visit Muriel, he was the only one she seemed to like, he said she hasn't seen Ginny. No one has, so wherever she's hiding it's not anywhere we could come across her. Maybe she's in the muggle world, she did use a muggle weapon.'

'There are a lot more people in the muggle world which would make it easy for her to disappear. If she did have money then she could be hiding out somewhere, use muggle or magical methods to stay hidden, like dying her hair,' Harry said.

'Using magic would mean having to recast the spell every day, using dye would last for months. If she used spells in the muggle world it would get picked up unless it's an address the ministry have on file, like my home. I think Ginny will go with a dye myself less chance of being caught, the ginger hair is easy to spot so that is probably the first thing she did. But we wanted to ask you something Harry, about the law.'

'What about it?'

'Do you know much about the law and criminals?'

'Not really, just the basic, why?'

'Well, if they catch Ginny she will face a trial, we know this, but she will be questioned using Veritaserum.'

'Yeah, I get that, Kingsley mentioned that he had that law passed after so many death eaters lied after the first war.'

'Right, they didn't want that happening again,' Ron said, 'But depending on her answers or the way she behaves when questioned they might have her examined by a healer.'

'Oh shit, like in the muggle world, if she's found to be crazy or unstable she won't go to Azkaban.'

'Right, she'll be placed in a restricted ward at St Mungo's.'

'Will she go to Azkaban if she ends up okay later?'

'It depends, if they find out that she is still considered a danger to you or anyone then yes, but if she's found to be fine, that she just…well, snapped, then no, she will be released.'

'Would Ginny know this?'

'We don't know, she was always cunning and sly, so we're not sure. She knew she couldn't use magic on you or Severus so she was smart enough to work out a muggle method. To all of us that doesn't sound like a crazy person.'

'Ron's right, it doesn't, though she may still be a little unstable, just not crazy. She could use this to her advantage if she does know how this all works.'

'She can't get away with this, it would mean we're always waiting for her to try something else. I know I wouldn't allow the boys out of the house if she was free, I won't risk their lives.'

'We know, we're all going to be witnesses so we can say how she was, from the very first day she found out she couldn't get you or your money.'

'Which means Severus and I will, but we can't tell how we found out. It might not be illegal but it's not something that would look good if they heard Severus went into her mind without her consent or knowledge.'

'Then we'll have to work on how you found out.'

'Well, I did go to the ministry to check marriage bonds, I found my parents then I could say I saw my name which made me curious. Everyone knows I've used my cloak a lot over the years, I could just say I decide to watch Ginny to find out if she knew about it. But knowing when it might be talked about would be difficult, then hard for anyone to believe I just happened to be there when she spoke about it with her parents.'

'Then we say we mentioned you and how you didn't want to get into a relationship or that you were working on your life or something.'

Harry smiled at Ron, 'Thanks Ron but I don't want you two lying for me.'

'She deserve what's coming to her, more now than ever. She could have killed you Harry so I don't mind lying to make sure she ends up locked up in Azkaban,' Hermione said.

'I feel the same, she's been saying and doing a lot over the last few months yet none of us knew she would kill.'

'She didn't want me to have my babies, whether she wanted to kill me is another matter. Okay, I'll leave it up to both of you if you want to lie for us, it's your choice.'

'And we've made it,' Ron said.

'Someone is going to lie,' Severus said as he walked into the bedroom with a large tray floating in front of him. He allowed the tray to float onto the bed then handed out smaller trays to Hermione, Ron before fixing Harry with a tray that sat over his legs.

'It's about when you went into her mind, if she gets caught we can't say you did that,' Harry said.

'So we're going to say we worked out a plan with Harry, he used his cloak while we brought up Harry in conversation,' Ron said before forking some food into his mouth.

'Like how Harry is working on his life, he's not sure about a relationship with her is right, something that. We just need to fine tune it, so to speak.'

'You have wonderful friends my love.'

'Hey, we're family now Severus,' Ron said with a mouth full of food making Hermione roll her eyes and Harry laugh.

'Yes, we are family,' Severus sat on the other side of the bed with his own tray, 'Which is why we want both of you to be godparents to the boys.'

Harry laughed as Ron's mouth fell open, Hermione's eyes went wide, 'You two have stuck by me through everything, not to mention you are both loyal and trustworthy. Who else would I want to look after my children if anything happened to me and Sev?'

'I agree with Harry, you are loyal and you are trustworthy, if something did happen to Harry or I then our boys could not have better people caring for them.'

'Blimey, godfather.'

'Thank you, both of you, well, I will make sure they learn from a young age. I can teach them about the magical world and the muggle world.'

Harry and Severus laughed as Ron rolled his eyes, 'She can, while I teach them about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons.'

'The best of both worlds, but you also forgetting that you will teach them how to be brave and loyal, to be great friends,' Harry smiled at his two best friends before he began eating. It was true, Ron and Hermione were the best friends he could ask for. Yes they might have had a few rough patches over the years but they always worked it out, now they were closer than ever. So Harry knew his children would have the best people around them as they grow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Are you sure you want to do this Sev?'

'Yes, she cannot be allowed to live, the boys would never be safe.'

'I know, I said that to Hermione and Ron the first day here. So you're potions room is sealed for when Hermione and Ron turns up and wants to know where you are?'

'Yes, they will believe I am working on your ointment. They should be here any time, I so I will get down to the basement. Let me know the moment they arrive then I will leave, it's time she dies.'

'It is, I just hate the fact you're going to do it Sev.'

'I have killed before Harry, those I was ordered to, this time will be the only time I wish to take a life,' Severus kissed Harry then kissed his stomach, 'This time I will take pleasure in it so stop worrying.'

'Okay, I love you.'

'I love you too,' Severus raised his eyebrows at the sound of the fireplace, which meant Hermione and Ron had arrived, it was time for him to take care of some unpleasant business.

Harry, Hermione and even Ron helped go through some baby catalogues. Harry would mark the things he liked, Hermione would make suggestions, Ron would occasionally say if he liked something or not. Being boys Ron felt more comfortable picking out things, he admitted he'd have no clue if they were girls.

Severus used Harry's cloak to sneak into the abandoned building where Ginny Weasley was hiding. He could not take the chance using magic, the ministry would pick it up. So he moved quietly until he pressed the gun to the side of Ginny's head, then he pulled off the cloak.

'No, please,' Ginny screamed.

'Did you believe we would allow you to go free after what you did. Harry's alive, so are our sons, twins by the way. It is time for you to pay for what you did.'

Even though Severus never liked having to torture or kill as a death eater, this time he did enjoy making Ginny feel pain, a lot of pain. One day in the future he will show Harry his memory of this so he will know just how far he was willing to go to keep Harry and his sons safe, keep his family safe.

'So have you decided on first names yet?' Hermione asked absently.

'We have, but we're not telling anyone until they are born.'

'Harry, you named us godparents, can't you at least tell us?'

'No, we want to keep it between us, just for now. You'll both know before their born though, just not yet.'

'So we'll know before anyone else?' Ron asked.

'Yes, we'll tell you when it gets close, now back to what we have to buy,' Harry grinned then kissed Hermione's cheek to stop her pouting. They did go back to studying all the baby things that would need to be bought over the coming months.

It was only an hour later that Severus swept into the room with the large tray floating in front of him. Harry and Severus never gave anything away.

'You finished the ointment babe?'

'I did, so how much shopping have you planned for me to do?'

'A lot, sorry babe, I would, I wish I could, so it's up to you, with Hermione's help.'

'You eat while I look through what you have picked out. But there better not be too much of Gryffindor colours.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed, 'No, nothing like that, mainly colours like blues, greens, browns, tans and some dark purple.'

'Purple?' Severus's eyes were wide, he looked horrified.

'Purple looks good on both girls and boys, as long as it's not lilac or mauve,' Hermione said.

'They won't be dressing in all black babe, so we have to mix up the colours a bit. Beside, I happen to like purple, we're adding silver and green, that's Slytherin colours.'

'Fine, purple but nothing girly.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed again, 'Our sons will be boys, all boys even with the way they dress. I wonder if they will be identical or not.'

'As long as they are not like another set of identical twins we all know then I do not care.'

'The twins are bound to teach them how to prank and think Severus, your boys will be the grandsons of one of the marauders,' Ron smirked then laughed as Severus spluttered.

'Merlin help me,' Severus groaned, 'If our sons end up in detentions or ends up expelled then you're to blame Harry.'

'I'll take the blame for that but I think having Professor Severus Snape as one of their fathers will tone down the mischief they may get from me, or from my father.'

'We can only hope.'

'We better go, so tomorrow Ron will sit with you while I go shopping with Severus.'

Harry laughed as Severus groaned, 'Oh don't act like you won't like it babe, once you begin to buy things for our boys you'll love it.'

'I admit nothing.'

The three friends laughed again before Hermione and Ron left, Severus sat on the bed beside Harry.

'So, tell me.'

'She felt a lot of pain before I finally put her under the Imperius curse where she shot herself in the head. It will look like remorse or she felt guilty, it might even make people believe she would rather die than end up in Azkaban. It will not come back on us my love.'

'So even under examination they won't find out your tortured her?'

'I left no marks, they will find nothing.'

'Thanks Sev, it was only about ten minutes after you left that I started to feel safe.'

Severus put his arm around Harry but his other hand went to Harry's stomach, 'You are and so are these two precious lives. We're just lucky she was a rotten shot.'

'She knew she didn't have a lot of time, she yelled about no one but her having my kids, then she just stepped in front of me and fired, she aimed low, it wasn't straight, thank merlin for that,' Harry caressed his stomach, 'How long do you think before we'll hear from Kingsley?'

'It could be by tonight if the muggles find her, or sometime tomorrow. She will not go undiscovered by the muggles for long.'

'What if they want to question you under Veritaserum, they might if they hear that you weren't seen during that time?'

'I have a potion that will render the truth potion useless, it's one Voldemort had me create. I have no had to use it for a long time though but I will have them believe their potion is working. When we discussed taking care of her ourselves I knew we'd need reassurance so I brew it, it's hidden behind our fake wall.'

'So how long will the effects last?'

'Twenty four hours, I will take some soon.'

'Okay, we can't have it wearing off too soon. What about me, if they want to question me using Veritaserum, just to confirm I believed you were brewing?'

'You're pregnant, you cannot take any potions that are not prescribed by a healer. Why do you think I said you can't have any dreamless sleep potion. The ingredients in Veritaserum would be harmful to the babies and you are already on bedrest.'

'Okay, that makes me feel better, is there anything they can use on me? I just want to cover everything.'

'Only an experienced Legilimens could but again because you are pregnant and confined to bed it would not be healthy for you or the babies to have someone penetrate your mind.'

'Now I do feel better, you've helped me so I can keep even you out now, not that I want to. I just don't want to take the chance that anything could happen to you babe.'

'Nothing will, we've been cautious, all I need to do is remove that spell off our map.'

'Go do that now, we have to make sure in case they find her sooner than we think.'

'Alright, then I will help you into the bath.'

Harry hoped no one ended up suspicious about Ginny's death, but one thing that Harry thought of was, he didn't care he had been on the plan to kill her. He rubbed his stomach again thinking about how close he came to losing his babies. He didn't think about his own life, but he wanted his sons to have a life, and he was determined they would get it.

'Come on my love,' Severus helped Harry out of bed and into the bathroom. He filled the tub while Harry went about his business, before helping Harry step into the bathtub.

'I miss sex.'

Severus smiled, 'We can enjoy each other Harry without sex, which I plan to later. I believe my mouth will keep you satisfied.'

Harry groaned, 'You're a tease.'

'Am I,' Severus smirked then moved his hand into the water until it was wrapped around Harry's hardening cock, 'Does that feel like teasing?'

'No,' Harry groaned loudly as he let his head fall back onto the edge of the tub, 'Your hand feelings wonderful,' he closed his eyes while he enjoyed the sensation then he's eyes flew open as felt a cleansing spell then a finger penetrated his arse, 'Oh god.'

'Feel good my love?'

'Yes, but add another,' Harry moved so Severus would have better access to his arse then groaned again as a second finger penetrated him, 'Yes.'

Severus grinned as he watched his lover's face, how Harry enjoyed what he was doing, finger fucking him while his hand brought him to completion. To Severus, watching Harry in the throes of passion was a wonderful sight, one he was going to enjoy again once they returned to their bed. He would need to remember to take the potion but he could return to Harry, give him as much pleasure as his young lover could handle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry was sitting in bed eating breakfast, Severus was beside him, they heard the floo and wondered who had arrived, one of their friends or maybe the Minister and some aurors.

'I'll go see who our guests are,' Severus nodded to Harry then left the room, 'Minister.'

'Hello Severus, could we speak with you and Harry?'

'Of course, is this about your search for Miss Weasley?'

'It is.'

Severus gestured for the minister and his two guards to follow, they walked upstairs and straight into the master bedroom.

'Kingsley, is this official or just a friend dropping in?'

'Official, she was found this morning by muggles.'

'So she was hiding in the muggle world, is she locked up?'

'No, it appears she shot herself in the head, she's dead Harry.'

'Oh,' Harry sighed then gave Severus a sad look as he held his hands, 'I never wanted her to die, I just wanted her punished.'

'We know, but for the record, where were both of you yesterday between ten and twelve?'

'Here, Ron and Hermione helped me pick out baby stuff while Severus was in his potions lab. You know I can't get out of bed Kingsley, I won't risk my son's lives.'

'I know Harry, sorry, but I had to ask. So which potion were you brewing Severus?'

'It's an ointment to help Harry heal immediately once his had the babies, I haven't named it yet, just something I've been working on since he got pregnant. It's one that can't be left, so I had to stay concentrating on it for a full hour. Once I was satisfied I made Harry some lunch then spoke with Hermione and Ron for about twenty minutes after that. I admit I'm not sorry she's dead minister, she almost killed Harry, but I swear I never left this house yesterday.'

'I believe you, it just might come up during the investigation. Right now it looks like she took her own life, we're just trying to be thorough in case anyone starts to put the blame on you two or others. You have been mentioned but it wasn't done officially we're just making sure in case it does become official. Even though we believe you, could you show the aurors the ointment, along with your notes? They are both well versed in potion brewing.'

'Of course, if you will remain with Harry, I don't like him being alone.'

'I'm fine babe.'

'I'll be here Severus, we'll chat for a bit.'

Severus led the two aurors down to his potions lab while Kingsley pulled the chair closer to the bed.

'At least you, the babies and Severus are safe.'

'Yeah, we are, I still didn't want her to die. Does the Weasley's know?'

'They were informed this morning, we had to question all of them. We knew Hermione and Ron were here but we had to make sure the stories matched.'

'So even though you don't believe we did anything, Molly and Arthur have said something, haven't they?'

'Yes, they believe it was Severus who killed Ginny, being an ex-death eater an all. He's known for killing Albus even if it was arranged. None of us believe it but it would not look good if we just ignored them even if they have not officially made a complaint. We spoke with the twins they were in the shop, with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. Bill was at Gringotts, Fleur has her parents visiting, so they have ironclad alibies. Charlie was alone but he was seen by many in Diagon Alley, it seems he has been seeing a man who works at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Percy was at the ministry.'

'Going on how she's been behaving and how she lost the chance at having my kids, not to mention my money, I think she did it herself. Do you think she felt guilty or was it just the fact she knew she'd go to Azkaban, if she was caught?'

'I would say it was Azkaban, so many have taken their lives because they would rather die than end up there, even without the dementors. We strengthened the holding cells with more spells to stop suicides but it does still happen.'

'I don't blame them, I would rather die than have to stay there for years or forever.'

'We confirmed Mr. Snape's story, the ointment he made is quite difficult and cannot be left during the brewing process. It's quite remarkable actually sir, it will help many who have to give birth like Mr. Potter.'

'That's good enough for me, sorry we had to do this Severus.'

'Not at all Minister, it's understandable. I have not been shy about how angry I was with what she did to Harry. If I had still been a death eater I would not have hesitated, that changed when I lost Lily.'

'Yes, it has happened before, usually when you lose someone close. I was telling Harry that Arthur and Molly believe it was you, but since they have not made an official complaint, none of us are taking them seriously otherwise you would be question in the auror office under Veritaserum. Now though, if they keep going then I may need to bring you in but what about Harry's condition.'

'He cannot be given any potions right now, Veritaserum could kill the babies. Any pregnant person is restricted when it comes to potions. The only one he can safely take right now is a mild pain potion. It's why I made an ointment and not a potion, the ointment will be rubbed into Harry's stomach right after the babies are out, then he can have stronger potions.'

'Molly would know that, she's bound to want me questioned right after, I don't mind as long as the babies are safe.'

'Hopefully it will be put to rest before then, you still have a while before you give birth. So we'll go write all this up, we will keep you informed though.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I don't care what others think of me but we've been friends now for a while. It's good to hear you believe me, us,' Harry shrugged.

'I do, get some rest.'

Severus walked the guests downstairs, waited until they flooed away before he headed back to his bedroom.

'I knew they would believe us over Molly and Arthur, now we just have to hope they don't keep going on about it.'

'They won't love, especially once they realise no one is listening to them. But if they make any type of official complaint then we know what will happen. When will Hermione and Ron arrive?'

'Ron might not, we'll just have to wait and see. If he's upset at all then Hermione might remain with him. So you can skip shopping today, we can do some by owl order if you want?'

'Then let's make a list of what can and can't be delivered by owls,' Severus flicked his wand, he summoned all their information on what baby items they needed to buy.

They were only half an hour in when Pig arrived, since Harry couldn't reach up for the exited owl, Severus did but it took him three times to catch the small owl.

'They are spending the day with the other boys, they are upset but can't feel sorry that it's happened. They are not planning on going to the funeral which will be held in a few days.'

'Write back since this little…thing is still here.'

Harry chuckled, 'You did better than others that have tried to catch Pig,' Harry took some fresh parchment and a quill and wrote his reply before tying it to Pig's leg, 'Let him go.'

Severus went to the window then allowed the small owl to fly away, 'It's natural for them to be upset, she was their sister, but they have seen how she truly was, what type of person she became.'

'Yeah, they did and she wasn't someone any of them would want to know. I wonder how she ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, no offence Sev, but she was cunning.'

'I take no offence, it's well know most Slytherin's are cunning and sly. The hat doesn't always get it right.'

'No, I mean it wanted me in Slytherin and still to this day I don't know if I have traits that Slytherin house like or if it was because it sensed the soul.'

'You have many wonderful traits love, but you are not a Slytherin, in any way. If you were then you would have used certain events to your advantage, like hearing the prophecy.'

'I thought about it, I was going to have a right tantrum so Dumbledore would allow me to leave the Dursley's. I don't know why I didn't, I was just so angry at that time.'

'You had a right to be angry, you also should not have been sent back there after he was reborn. I still can't believe Albus would send you back there even though Voldemort had your blood and it was blood wards that kept you safe.'

'Even though I was angry during that summer, I was scared that he would turn up. I didn't know you were a spy at the time so I had no idea if Dumbledore would hear if they planned to turn up in Surrey. Anyway, that's the past, let's forget Voldemort, Dumbledore and even Ginny, it's time we concentrate on our sons.'

'It is my love,' Severus climbed onto the bed beside Harry, then wrapped his arms around his young lover. They might like their time apart, but since the attack they hardly let each other out of their sight. They knew now Ginny was dead they would relax, but that would not happen for a while yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Since Ginny's death, Severus had spelled in more of Harry's friends, who all seemed to want to visit more often. So most days there were two or more other people sitting beside Harry while he was on bedrest.

Over the following months, Severus became accustomed to walking into his room to see some of Harry's friends laid out across his bed. But seeing how happy Harry was, Severus would never deny him anything. Naturally Hermione and Ron visited every day, some days Hermione and Severus would continue shopping for the babies, but by now they thought they had everything that was needed or wanted.

It was the middle of the night when Severus woke to his hand being squeezed. He looked over at Harry who was still asleep but his face showed he was in pain.

'Harry, wake up.'

'Ah, Sev.'

'Are you in labour?'

'I think I am, how did I remain asleep during…' Harry was cut off as a sharp pain hit him, 'Sev.'

'Relax, let me get some pants and shirt on you,' Severus dressed quickly then carefully dressed Harry. He grabbed the bag, shrunk it and stuck it inside his pocket before helping Harry to his feet.

'Send your patronus as soon as we get there,' Harry said then moan again as he clutched his stomach.

'I will, now easy,' Severus helped Harry downstairs and into the fireplace. The welcome witch saw them, she opened the door instantly then rushed to get them into a room before finding a healer.

'Sev, I'm scared.'

'You'll be fine, I'm not leaving your side.'

'What if someone else tries something, there are still supporters around.'

'I'll send my patronus to the minister, I'm sure he will send a couple of aurors. Let's just wait until the healer gets here.'

'I am,' the healer hurried into the room, 'Let's get you comfortable Harry.'

'Send your patronus Sev,' Harry nodded then allowed the healer to get him ready. He wanted to make sure the babies were safe but he also wanted Hermione and Ron to know their godchildren were about to be born.

Out in the waiting room, not only did Hermione and Ron turned up, but all the Weasley's, excluding Molly and Arthur. But it wasn't just them, there were also their other friends, like Neville, Hannah, Luna and many others. Kingsley had arrived with two aurors who were now stationed at the door. Reporters also turned up when they heard that the saviour was about to give birth.

'How long do you think this will take?' Ron asked as he paced in front of the doors.

'Well Fleur was in labour for about eight hours, so we could be in for a long wait,' Bill said.

'We have no idea how long he might have been in labour before Severus brought him here,' Hermione said, 'Harry's stubborn and hates being in hospitals, I doubt he would have arrived the moment he went into labour.'

'True, but he was also on bed rest for the last five months. I'm sure he wanted to get here so he could finally get out and about,' Neville said.

'It'll still be a while, no matter what, so everyone might as well make themselves comfortable.'

'So Fleur didn't want to come?' Ron asked.

'She did but we didn't want to wake Victoire.'

The group fell silent but most were still pacing. Occasionally one that was sitting would pace, the reporters hadn't moved at all, they were writing continuously, getting their stories ready.

It was four hours later that Severus stepped out into the waiting room, a baby boy in each arm.

'Harry and I would like to introduce you all too Dorian Orion Snape-Potter and Darius James Snape-Potter.'

Everyone surged to look at the two baby boys, 'We knew black hair but it's hard to tell who's.'

'If it lies flat it's mine, but we won't know until they grow more hair, so how about the godparents hold their godchildren,' Severus very carefully transferred both boys into Ron and Hermione's arms.

'How's Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Better now he's had some pain potions and the ointment rubbed in. I woke to him squeezing my hand but he was still asleep. I woke him up to find he was in labour and had gone to bed with the first lot of symptoms, yet he never told me.'

'He probably thought you would bring him straight in,' Neville said.

'I would have, but he's asleep now. You'll have to work on a roster to visit from tomorrow, or should I say sometime today.'

'Steven and Stanley are remaining, they will be relieved by Gary and Michael later today.'

'Thank you minister, Harry was becoming concerned. He only has to remain for two days then he can go home.'

'No one will get past them Severus, tell Harry when he wakes. I best go, I have a busy day tomorrow, or today,' Kingsley shook Severus' hand, had one more glanced at the baby boys before leaving.

Severus allowed the reporters to take one picture each of the twins before he took his sons back into his arms. He said goodbye to everyone then went back to Harry's room, who was still asleep. He placed each baby in their small basinets then sat down beside them, watching his sons sleep.

Severus woke to the sound of a baby crying and realised he'd fallen asleep in the chair. He smiled when he noticed Harry feeding Dorian, it was Darius that decided he was hungry as well.

'How to you feel love?' Severus asked as he picked up his son.

'Better, that ointment really works, I can hardly feel when I was cut. But I can't wait to get up and walk around. So did everyone see our boys?'

'Yes, even the reporters who has bound to have published their pictures this morning. Kingsley has two aurors here and two more will take their place later.'

'That makes me feel better.'

'They are beautiful Harry.'

'They are, we did good, didn't we Sev?'

'We did love.'

There was a knock on the door then Hermione stuck her head in, 'Can we come in?'

'Yes,' Harry grinned as Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hannah entered the room, 'So what do you think of Dorian and Darius?'

'They're beautiful,' Hannah smiled down at the baby in Severus's arms.

'The names are great as well, so when did you pick them?'

'Not long after I found out I was pregnant. Severus and I kept throwing names around for about a week. They just seemed perfect, which they are.'

'What in the name of merlin is all that noise,' Ron said, they all froze to listen for a few minutes before he went to walk towards door only for Hermione to hold him back.

'The aurors are out there, if there is something going on I'm sure they will tell us,' Hermione said but she was also staring at the door.

Harry was holding Dorian tight to his chest, Severus was doing the same, but their eyes remained on the door, the same as the other four in the room.

It was more than half an hour later that Steven the auror stepped inside, 'What's going on?' Harry asked sounding anxious.

'Bad news I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, it seems your mother tried to sneak in, your father caused a diversion which allowed her to get as far as the room next to this one. We engaged both your parents, neither were going to stop, I'm sorry, they both died due to their injuries.'

'Do you know if they were going to try to get to the boys?' Severus asked.

'Yes, she was screaming saying they didn't deserve to live when her daughter died.'

The door opened again, Kingsley and Minerva stepped in, both looking worse for wear, 'It's all clear.'

'I will stay outside, just in case sir,' Steven said then left the room.

'Were you both fighting?' Harry asked as he put Dorian up on his shoulder.

'Yes, Arthur kept us at bay so Molly could get closer, we had no choice, she had begun to hurt everyone in her path.'

'Neither of you are hurt, are you?' Harry asked.

'No, we're fine Harry,' Minerva said.

'Ron, we need to notify your family, would you like to come with me?'

'Yeah, I should, but like Ginny, they brought this on themselves. I can't believe my parents and sister did all this, it's like I never knew them.'

'It seems they kept their real selves hidden. Are you okay Harry, you look pale?' Kingsley asked.

'Fine, sort of, I just feel numb right now. Hermione, take Dorian, I need the bathroom.'

'Hannah,' Severus handed Darius to the other girl then helped Harry up, 'Let's take it slow, you haven't moved much in the last few months.'

Everyone watched as Severus helped Harry into the bathroom, within seconds they could hear Harry being sick. Ron and Kingsley decided to get going, Minerva went to the visitors bathroom to tidy up, Hermione and Hannah sat down, both holding one of the Snape-Potter boys.

Harry splashed some water on his face, he could tell Severus was worried, 'I'm fine, it was a shock, mainly how close they got to the boys,' Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Severus.

'I know, but the aurors, the minister and Minerva made sure they didn't get our sons,' Severus put his hand under Harry's chin, 'Marry me Harry.'

'Yes, I will marry you Severus,' Harry kissed Severus, showing him exactly how much he loved him, 'We're a family Sev, we have each other and now we have our sons, and eventually we will have more children.'

'Yes, we will, how about another four, six is a good number, don't you think?'

Harry chuckled then his lips found Severus again. The two men who always felt they were alone in the world now had a family of their own. They had their sons, they had great friends and now they could finally get married. Their lives were finally looking up, nothing could get in their way now.

The end:


End file.
